


After the Stolen Stream

by RarahPSE



Category: The click - Fandom
Genre: Bad Jokes, Jokes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarahPSE/pseuds/RarahPSE
Summary: Ok, this is very much going to be cringe but I thought it'd be funny. The Click is "fed up" with his reddit not being about him and instead being more about his cat and a plant so this is his revenge on the plant.
Relationships: Clickxplant
Kudos: 3





	After the Stolen Stream

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, this is a joke!

The stream had just ended and Click was pissed. Why would they want a dumb plant more than him? He decided he needed to show the plant who's boss. The first order of business tho was making sure Simba still had food. He let hours closet of suffering and into the kitchen, passing by a sleeping Simba on the way. When he got to the kitchen he realized Simba could see the bottom of the bowl so added some more food to it. After that he got changed into some more comfortable clothes. He has nothing against the clothes he wore when he was streaming, but they were tainted by the plant. Going back into the closet where he left the plant he decided the first step would be to try and seduce the plant, which was still in his chair. He slowly and calmly walked up to the plant, each step with purpose.

"You come here often?" was Clicks firsts move. He waited a moment, but got impatient when the plant didn't respond. Was the plant not going to say anything after all it has done?  
"I see you have good taste in where to sit," was his next attempt at a conversation with the plant. The plant, still as silent as ever made no attempt to move or respond to the Click.

At this point the click remembered this is just a normal plant, as even if he gets annoying that it steals his streams he needs to take care of it. He picks up the pot as quickly moves it out of the closet. Despite his annoyance with the plant sometimes, it's still has plant he's had for a while and he needs to take care of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you're seeing this? Comment another meme thing you think I should do I guess.


End file.
